Into The Mystery
by tinseltowns
Summary: They're in love, and it seems like nothing can come between them. Degrassi's favorite couple, Eclare. Mainly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at an Eclare story. They're everywhere, and I thought I should write one, and see if I can live up to the standards of the Eli fangirls.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I own Eli. :)  
**

* * *

"You think you can win me over?" I questioned, mocking him. "I don't think. I _know_, Miss Edwards.".

He plastered a smug look onto his face, crossing his arms in an attempt to look defiant. I raised an eyebrow at his act, "I guess we'll have to wait and see.". He shook his head, that signature smirk crossing his face. I felt myself melt, want him to envelop me into his arms, hold onto me forever. He didn't though. Instead, he leaned into me, the sound of his breathing driving me crazy. I felt his lips closer to me, begging me to give into him. I faintly smiled, wanting to feel his gentle touch.

"Um, Lovebirds?".

Adam. Of course.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and Eli let out a deep breath. "What?" he called, annoyed. "You've been in the kitchen forever. The movie's almost starting. I can't wait forever for the popcorn, you know.". Eli groaned, walking over to the microwave. I stood at the island, my hand resting on the granite surface. "Well, there's always later?" I assured. Eli mumbled something, and took the popcorn out of the microwave. I sighed, walking over to him. I looked up at him, looking disappointed and angry. I ran my hand through his hair slowly, trying to reassure him. I felt him ease up, and smiled, grateful. He looked over at me, his electric green eyes focused on mine.

"Clare?" he said, his voice begging like a child. "Mhm..." I replied, still stroking his hair. "I forgot to tell you something earlier.". He directed his attention back to the popcorn, but was still glancing over at me. He walked back to the island, setting the popcorn on it's surface. His gaze turned to me, a soft smile on his face. "Well?" I said, anxious to know what he wanted. He moved closer to me, his hands slowly sliding onto my waist. I felt his lips close to my ear, barely touching my skin. I felt my face get hotter, my stomach churning with desire. "You forgot to give me my English notes back..." he whispered. I frowned, and pulled away. "Seriously?". He smirked, nodding. I rolled my eyes playfully, and grabbed the popcorn.

He suddenly grabbed my arm, spinning me around. I felt his lips collide with mine abruptly. I grabbed onto the edge of the island, taken aback by his sudden gesture. I kissed him back, my lips slowly moving with his. My arms slid around his neck, the smooth surface of his suitjacket feeling good against my skin. My mind went blank, my focus totally on him and me.

Eli pulled back slightly, our foreheads pressed together. "My, my, Clare Edwards. You're truly amazing." he said, his voice husky. I felt my cheeks flush, his hand resting gently on my cheek.

"Come ON!" Adam shrieked. I shook a little, making Eli scoff. I hit him on the arm lightly, moving away from him. He held onto my hand as we walked out of the kitchen into the living room with Adam. "Took you long enough..." he muttered, snatching the popcorn from me. I shook my head as he scarfed down the popcorn. Eli slid up next to me, his arm gliding over my shoulders. I took his hand in mine, leaning into him. The movie started, _Back to the Future _flashing across the screen. "Really?" Eli said, trying hard not to laugh at how bad the situation was. "Duh. It's the best movie ever." Adam said, waving Eli away as the first scene started.

* * *

I sat at my computer, staring at the screen. The blank document was before me, the cursor taunting me. I slammed my head against the desk, hurting more than I thought it would. I clutched my forehead, cringing. "Stupid..." I muttered. My phone rang, and I opened my eyes. Eli's name flashed across the screen, and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Hello?" I said, pressing the answer button.

"Did you steal my shirt, Blue Eyes?". I looked over at my bed, Eli's blue plaid shirt laid out. "Now, what would make you think that?" I teased. I could tell he was smiling on the other end, thinking of ways to make me admit it. "It's on your bed, isn't it?" he questioned jokingly. I sat down on my bed, "First of all, you left it here. We were studying, remember? And you had to change. I washed it, for your information." I retorted playfully.

"Well, there's an upside to your shirt theft."

"And what would that be?"

"It'll be like you're close to me."

I smiled, my cheeks getting redder. "So, when can I come pick it up?" he asked. I smirked, "Come over in an hour. My parents went to some seminar.". The other line went dead, and I looked down. I sighed, "I guess that means he's on his way.".

I ran downstairs, the shirt in hand. I checked myself in the mirror, fixing my hair. The doorbell rang, and I shot my head towards the entrance. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. "Home alone? Be careful, someone might try and take advantage of you." Eli said dramatically, stepping inside. I grinned, walking with him into the living room.

Eli sat down on the couch, looking around the room. Boxes were stacked randomly, half my mom's, half my dad's. I slid next to him, "Sorry about all...this." I said, gesturing to the pigsty of a room. "It's fine. I'm not gonna be looking at the boxes." he said smoothly, finding his way to my hand. He entwined his fingers with mine, the warm sensation of his skin with mine making my stomach flip.

"I have something to tell you." I blurted. He raised an eyebrow, "What would that be?".

"I-I..." I said, flustered.

He smirked, "I love you, too.".

* * *

**Well, that was kinda...yea. I hope you liked it, being my first Eclare fanfic :) **

**My joke in all my Adam-Involved stories is that Adam's obsessed with Back to the Future. x)  
**

**Review, read...etc. **

**MuchLove  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so my plan is to start where I left off for this chapter. I got so much feedback (thanks!) that I've decided to continue this little love story ;).

**Disclaimer:** Degrassi is an amazing, well scripted show, that I don't own. :/

* * *

My heart rate had increased by at least 12 times. Eli's arms rested on my back, embracing me. He teased me, the warmth of his lips hanging over mine. I couldn't stand it, wishing he'd kiss me. But he still lingered, driving me crazy. I pressed my lips abruptly to his, a warm wave of relief crossing over me. His hand slid up to my head, his fingers getting lost in my curls. I caressed his cheek, savoring every minute with him.

He changed direction, settling his weight on me gently. I felt the small of my back touch the couch slightly, knowing he was pushing me down. He lifted his head, breaking the kiss. His hand moved to my cheek, "Hence, why I love you.". I smiled lightly. His signature smirk crossed his face, moving back down to me again. His lips collided with mine, gently biting onto my bottom lip.

I tried not to faint, pleasure taking over my senses. I ran my hand through his dark hair, slightly pulling. I could feel his smirk in-between the kisses, obviously feeling victorious. I lifted my head for air, his head leaning into my neck.

"Wow." I managed.

He lifted his head, his eyes meeting mine. "Well, well. I didn't know you were so...seductive, Edwards." he said smoothly. I managed a smirk of my own.

"So."

"So what, Goldsworthy?"

"Did I win you over yet?"

"Hm, let me think..."

He pushed me lightly on the arm, and I hit him back, grazing his shoulder. "Ouch!" he said dramatically, pretending to be in extreme pain. "Let me help..." I said quietly. I place a light kiss on his shoulder, glancing up at him. He's blushing a little, something I rarely noticed him do. I lifted my head, looking into his eyes. "Better?" I said softly. He nodded, "Much. You know what would really help?". I raised an eyebrow, curious. We held the gaze for what felt like hours, until, finally, his lips softly kissed my neck. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. He stopped, and lifted my chin, staring into my eyes. His thumb brushed my bottom lip, savoring it. He suddenly crashed his lips into mine, slowly, softly, kissing me.

"I'm sorry I'm not perfect, Helen!" my father's voice yelled outside the door. My eyes widened, and I could tell Eli heard as well. I stood up quickly, grabbing him by the arm. "Go up to my room, I'll meet you there in a minute." I ordered, and he ran up the steps, a mischievous smirk on his face.

My parents burst through the door, yelling their heads off. "Mom, Dad, please. Stop, now! STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Their heads whipped around to me, eyes glaring, still filled with anger. "Sorry, ClareBear. The seminar didn't go too well." my mother said. I shook my head, "Well, I have a friend over. Their upstairs. Try not to yell too loud, okay? Good Night.". I walked up the steps slowly, leaving my parents to harp on each other some more. I don't think they cared that anyone else was over, considering their lack of enthusiasm at my comment. As soon as my door shut, the yelling resumed. I sighed, and walked over to my bed. Eli was laid out, holding the shirt. "Did you pick that up from downstairs?" I asked, trying to sound suggestive.

"Of course I did."

"Why would that be?"

"I can't stand being away from you."

"..."

"Speechless, eh Blue Eyes? I do happen to have that effect."

I smacked him on the arm, and he tried his best to look upset. I raised an eyebrow, and he cracked a smile, unable to resist. "So, your parents are downstairs, we're upstairs..." he said, whispering the last part. "No, really?" I teased. He stood up, walking over to my computer. The screensaver of Adam, him, and me at the park disappeared, to reveal a picture of him and me, nose to nose. "Kinky, Edwards." he said sarcastically, glancing back at me. I threw the shirt at his head, draping over his eyes. He pushed it off, "Oh, you're dead.".

He jumped onto the bed, grabbing me by the waist. I was soon on top of him, my back pressed against his chest. "Put me down! Eli!" I screamed. He let out a laugh, sounding mysteriously musical. I felt him turn me over, so that we were face to face. I gently brushed the hair out of his face, his bangs covering his jade eyes. I smiled at him, staring at him. It felt like there was a magnetic pull between us, some force keeping us connected like this, together.

I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

A little shorter than the last...sorry :/. Thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! I love feedback :)

Muchlove


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for the amazing feedback guys! Oh, and I just got on Twitter! Follow me for updates at EraofLovex!

Anyway...On with the Eclare! ;)

* * *

"You said it wouldn't be like this!". My mother's muffled voice rang through the house, waking me up. My eyes fluttered open, and I sat up. I looked down at Eli, fast asleep, his arm around my waist. I blushed a little, we'd gone to sleep together. "Oh, can it, Helen!" my father retorted. I rolled my eyes, "Perfect." I muttered to myself. Eli groaned, and rolled onto his side, pulling me on top of him. I let out a squeal as my head fell over the side of the bed. "Hm...Blue Eyes?" he said, his voice deep. "Ugh." I said into the bed, hearing a laugh follow. I lifted myself up to his face, smiling sarcastically.

"..."

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"It's kinda hard not to, Clare."

"Why is that?"

"...You're cute when you sleep."

I smiled to myself, "Still with the charm act, eh?" I teased. He smirked, and nodded. I scoffed, and tried to sit up. "Where do you think you're going?" he said, pulling me on top of him again. I felt my back press against his chest, and blushed. "I was gonna get up, but I think this _might_ be a bit more comfortable.". I could tell he was smiling, "Just like I thought.".

I managed to turn myself to face him, our noses nearly touching. "And what makes you so confident, Mr. Goldsworthy?" I asked rhetorically, brushing the stray hair out of his face. "Oh, I don't know..." he started, but didn't leave anything to reply to as his lips met mine. I felt his teeth against my bottom lip, making my face turn bright red. I felt my hand unconsciously to his cheek, stroking it gently. I felt his dimples form, a hint he was satisfied with his work.

He pulled back slightly, his lips still touching mine. I felt my heart race faster, his gentle touch driving me crazy. "E-Eli..." I whispered, my hand running through his hair. He breathed softly onto my neck, slowly moving his lips down to kiss my collarbone. I took a deep breath, his lips grazing my neck. They softly touched my skin, giving me goosebumps on my arms and legs. I moved my other hand towards his, entwining my fingers with his.

There was a loud bang at my door, and I took in a deep breath, dropping my head onto Eli's shoulder. I stood up, looking over my shoulder. "Grab something to make you look busy." I ordered calmly, straightening my shirt in the mirror. I fixed my hair, and walked to the door. I glanced back at him quickly, trying to look like a saint, a pencil and paper in his hands. I opened the door, my mother standing in it's wake.

"I'm staying at a motel tonight. Your father is too, so the house is all yours. If your friend wants to stay, so be it. Just don't make a big mess." she said, annoyance and hurt lacing her words. I felt empowered, and nodded. She kissed my forehead lightly, and walked away. I heard my father yell a faint goodbye, and I smiled to myself.

I closed the door behind me, leaning my back against the wood mass. I stood straighter, walking back over to Eli. I smirked, "How do you feel about spending the night?" I said suggestively. He wiggled his eyebrows, and grinned.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but I wanted to leave you on a cliffhanger! ;P I'm so mean.

Enjoy!

MuchLove


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, loves! I promise you, this chapter will not disappoint! I'll try to make this chapter long.

Anyway, enjoy yourselves!

* * *

"E-Eli...please..." Clare muttered, running her hand through his hair. "But I like to tease you, Clare-bear. It's...sensual." she smacked his chest, rolling over onto her side. She could tell he was smirking; that smug look forever plastered on his face. His chiseled, gorgeous face...

"Clare, I know I'm dreamy, but we should probably get up." Eli announced smugly, earning another smack from Clare. "Jeez, woman! Didn't know you were so abusive." Clare groaned, pulling the sheets off her body. Eli laughed to himself, covering his face with his hands. He was exceptionally tired, seeing as he'd been with Clare all night. He had to watch her every move, take in every single thing she did; capture everything she did in his memory, storing it away like a picture in a photo album.

He had some very interesting memories from last night...

_"Eli...I want to."_ she'd whispered in his ear, sending a shockwave down his spinal cord. From there on it was all a blur. He remembered certain parts, of course. The way she kissed him back was passionate and almost desperate, begging him to take her. And that he did. She cried, but only for a moment until she'd adjusted. Clare took it from there, her small screams threatening to turn Eli into a madman (Although he was on the brink of going insane just by being with her, making love to her).

Afterwards, Clare had fallen asleep, her body pressed against Eli's urgently. He'd taken care of her, treated her like a princess. As he stroked her hair as her breathing slowed, he was in his own heaven; on a high that he didn't ever want to end. That's when his eyes drifted shut, and he fell asleep with the girl he was so very in love with.

Clare let the warm water run over her body, cleaning the light layer of sweat that had coated her from the previous night. Oh, the memories. They flooded back like a dam bursting, making her blush a deep red. She didn't really know why she was a little embarrased; Eli had seen her, all of her, and not complained. _"Clare, you're beautiful..."_ had fallen so perfectly from his lips, soon silencing a reply from her with a kiss. There wasn't really an accurate word for what happened. She was glowing, inside and out, and there wasn't any hiding it.

Clare belonged to Eli, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

She reached up to turn off the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and hair. She sighed, realizing she'd left her clothes in her bedroom; where Eli happened to be. After a few moments contemplating the situation, she decided to get them out of her bedroom, and change in the bathroom.

Eli's jaw almost dropped as Clare stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. _'Bad idea, bad idea'_ Clare thought, wanting to run back into the bathroom. But she'd already gotten out, and it'd possibly more mortifying to cowardly run back inside. So she mustered some confidence, and walked over to her closet. Eli regained his composure, and stood up, walking behind Clare. She knew he was there, making her squirm. "Eli, you're not good at sneaking up on me." she stated, almost teasingly.

He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her towel-clad waist. "Hm, vanilla shampoo." he whispered, slowly taking the towel from her head. Her hair fell down, wet curls framing her face. She looked over at him, flashing him a sarcastic smile. He had to resist the urge to throw her onto the bed and take her repeatedly; instead tossing the towel onto the ground. Clare's breathing hitched as it fell, but she soon snapped out of her trance as she felt Eli pull her closer. "E-Eli...I have to get dressed." she stammered, mentally kicking herself.

"Says who?" he breathed out, licking her earlobe lightly.

Clare bit onto her lip, weighing each situation. Her parents could come home soon, and she didn't think they'd like it much if they walked in on their daughter and her boyfriend going at it. "Sorry, but I do. Not that I wouldn't love a replay of last night, " she blushed, he smirked, "but my parents could come back."

Eli nodded, reluctantly letting her go. He felt a little empty, the proximity from her almost agonizing. He decided he should get dressed too, vowing to take a shower when he arrived home. He slipped on his gray V-neck, grabbing his jeans from the computer desk chair. Besides, he didn't really want to cleanse himself of the memories with Clare. Eli had gotten so lost in his thoughts, the bathroom door closing made him jump slightly; he fell to the ground, his jeans wrapped around his ankles. A groan escaped his lips, and he pulled them on before standing up.

Clare fixed her shirt as she heard a thud, followed by a groan, from the other side of the door. A little concern played on her face, but it disappeared as she fixed her hair.

Her hand slid around the doorknob, opening it and walking into her room. She stopped in her tracks when she came in contact with a hard body; Eli standing in her way. "Must you stalk me?" she teased, kissing his cheek. He contemplated it for a moment before nodding, walking away to grab his shoes and jacket. Clare made her way downstairs, checking the notes left on the table by her parents. Surprisingly, both said they'd be back around 7 o'clock, after they both arrived home from work. Clare smiled a little to herself, walking into the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Wow! Over 1,000 words.

Hope you enjoyed it ;)

Muchlove.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Wow, you guys are amazing :)

I just finished reading _Rockstar_ (by WAZAM) and I nearly cried. Gah! She's amazing. My inspiration, shall you say.

Anyways, Enjoy this chapter. Fluff will ensue ;)

_I realize I've written every chapter besides the last in Clare's POV, but the rest of this story will be in third person._

* * *

Eli walked down the stairs, humming softly to himself. "Just trace the lines on, your paisley jacket..." he whispered, walking into Clare's kitchen. "Clare makes breakfast. Sounds intriguing, possibly kinky." Eli said smoothly, wrapping his arms around Clare's delicate waist. "Eli!" she exclaimed, smacking his shoulder. She lifted the pan off the stove, freeing herself from Eli's grip to set it on the counter. "No sexual behavior around the stove, Elijah." Clare sarcastically scolded. Eli winced; he hated his full name, but it sounded strangely seductive pouring from Clare's luscious lips.

"Dare you to call me that again and see what happens." He challenged, wiggling his eyebrows. Clare shook her head softly, a smile playing on her lips. "Can't turn down a dare, Blue Eyes" he informed, taking his hand in hers. Eli pulled her close to him, pressing her back to his chest. He played with a section of her hair, tucking it behind her ear. "Say it." he whispered, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear. Clare gulped, clearing her throat slightly. "E-Elijah..." managed to come out slowly. She looked over into his eyes, her face drawing closer to his. He smirked, knowing he'd won. Eli's lips softly planted over Clare's, enveloping them in a warm embrace. She moved her lips slowly in sync with his, the sensation making her want to melt in his arms.

Eli broke the kiss, brushing his lips lightly over her cheek before stepping back. "I'll let you get back to breakfast." he muttered, hating himself for letting her go so easily. Clare didn't exactly enjoy it either, but she went ahead with breakfast, Eli's eyes on her as she maneuvered around the kitchen. He took a seat at the kitchen table, watching her as intently as a small child.

Clare couldn't help but think how cute Eli looked, his eyes wide with curiosity as she cooked their breakfast of pancakes. "Eli, you've never really cooked, have you?" she questioned, looking down at the stovetop. He shook his head, which Clare saw out of the corner of her eye. "Well, I could teach you sometime." she offered. He shrugged, playing with a napkin on the table. Clare laughed a little to herself, carrying the plates over to the table. She set one before Eli, who instantly picked up his fork. He glanced back at her, then at the food; he was contemplating whether or not Clare would care if he ate like a pig. He'd practically starved himself these past few days, staying up late to clean the landfill that was his room. Last night was the first time he'd gotten a good night's sleep in a long time.

He chose to ate civilized, his gaze switching to Clare every so often. He couldn't really help it; she was too adorable for her own good, although adorable might not have been the word to describe her after last night. Eli nearly started choking as he remembered the moans Clare let out. He tried to restrain himself, his face flushing as Clare raised an eyebrow. He managed to shrug it off, contently eating his food.

Clare decided to give up, eating her own breakfast. She vaguely knew what he was thinking about, but decided to put that thought to the back of her mind. "So, my parents aren't gonna be back until seven tonight." I said slowly, looking over at Eli. He smirked, "Interesting, Miss Edwards. Did you have anything planned?" I shook my head, smiling a little. "We could just hang out here, or go do something." she replied, blushing a little bit.

Eli raised his eyebrows, "I hope you're implying something within that sentence." He smirked, going back to his breakfast as Clare blushed madly. She was considering a replay of last night's events; she definitely wanted one. Eli was so caring, so gentle, so sweet...he was the definition of perfect. Ther wasn't really a question to it; she was going to do it again.

Eli finished his breakfast, taking his and Clare's plates over to the sink, setting both of them gently inside. He made his way back to Clare, taking her hand in his gently. She stood up as he drew her closer, pulling her to him. Eli gently kissed her hand, making his way up her arm with small kisses; first her wrists, then her forearm, her elbow, her upper arm, all the way to her shoulder and neck, finally her cheek, then slowly brushed his lips over hers.

"I love you." He whispered to her before closing the gap between them, silencing a reply with a passionate kiss.

**...**

Eli held onto Clare's waist, circling her hipbones with his fingers. "You do know how beautiful you are, right?" he mumbled, kissing her neck. Clare sighed contently, her hand resting on top of Eli's. She was tired, slightly sore, and coated in a thin layer of sweat, but completely and utterly blissful. "Hn, you're not so bad yourself." she whispered in reply.

He smirked, turning her to face him. "The correct response would be, 'Eli, you're a sex _god_. Take me again, sir, take me again!'" he teased, mimicking a somewhat high voice. Clare couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to act like her, smacking him playfully on the shoulder. He gasped, "Ma'am! You do not attempt to injure a god!" Clare groaned, "You're so full of yourself." Another smirk was etched onto his face as he moved into her, kissing her jawline. A gasp escaped her lips as his hands slid down to her thighs, wrapping her bare legs around his waist.

"But you love it." he replied huskily, kissing down her neck. Clare moaned softly in response, her hands gently tugging on his hair.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was kinda cute...or hot...or both? I don't know. Anyways, sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked it ;)

Review, darlings!

Muchlove :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters featured in this story, or the amazing show that is Degrassi.

**A/N:** Alright, here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. Sorry to say, this will be the story's last chapter. But thank you so much for all of the positive feedback and reviews! You guys sure love Eclare ;) I've gotten over 350 views already, so if you're one of those people (especially reviewers) I love you forever for making this story so popular!

Enjoy, darlings :)

* * *

Eli waved goodbye, closing the door to Morty as Clare blew him a kiss from the front steps. It was 6:30 at night, and Clare's parents were going to be home in a half hour. Eli had pleaded to stay until at least 6:50, but Clare convinced him to leave. She didn't exactly want him to go; if she had it her way, her parents would never come home. They'd been fighting constantly, the divorce finalization approaching quickly. The peace and quiet she had with Eli these past two days was exactly what she wanted, what she needed.

The engine started, and Eli backed out of the driveway, playfully honking his horn at Clare. She blushed slightly, laughing to herself. Walking inside the house, she closed the door behind her, propping herself up for a moment. It'd been an absolute dream. She walked into the living room, organizing the pillows and blankets into a neat arrangement. She didn't want anything to look extremely suspicious to her parents. Although, with their fighting, they probably wouldn't even notice if she left the house. She sighed heavily, walking into the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

Clare noticed a blue piece of fabric hanging off the island, picking it up to realize it was Eli's shirt. She laughed inwardly, throwing it over her shoulder. He managed to stay overnight, yet can't remember his own shirt. Well, he did look fantastic without a shirt on...

She snapped out of her trance when she heard the front door slam, her father walking into the kitchen. Clare hurried to slip the shirt on over her white tank top, opening the refrigerator to get her water.

"Clare-bear!" Randall called out, setting his bag on the table before walking into the kitchen. Clare smiled as he entered the room, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug. "Hey dad. How was your day?" she asked, pulling away to take a sip of her water. He shrugged, "It was fine. Relatively uneventful." She nodded, walking past him to make her way upstairs.

"Oh, how was last night with your friend?" he called after her. Clare smirked, turning around. "It was great, we had a lot of fun." she replied quickly, running up the stairs. Collapsing on her bed, she beamed; everything was going perfectly, and Eli was the source of it. He was everything she could ever ask for and more. What girl was lucky enough to have what she had? She ran a hand through her hair, pulling a pillow to her chest. A sigh of contempt spilled from her lips, and she smiled inwardly, thinking of her oh so perfect boyfriend.

**...**

Eli turned off the car's ignition, pulling the keys out before opening the door. He walked up the front steps, through the door into his living room. His mother was watching TV, flipping through a magazine. "Hey, honey. Where were you last night?" she questioned casually, almost as if it didn't bother her he'd been gone.

He smirked, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. "I spent the night at Clare's." he informed. His mother froze in her place, turning to face him with a wide grin. "Elijah Goldsworthy! I knew she'd come around!" she exclaimed, running over to wrap him in a hug. Eli reciprocated, a smile of his own creeping across his face. "Ah! I'm so happy for you, baby." Cece said, kissing Eli on the forehead. He shrugged, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Thanks, mom. Hey, mind if Adam can come over?" he asked.

She nodded, "Sure, if it's alright with his mom. He could spend the night, too. Your father and I scored concert tickets for an 8:00 show, so we may not be back until tomorrow." Eli smiled, silently thanking his mom before he slipped away into his room. He opened the door, the lock that had been guarding his identity finally taken down. He opened the door to his cluttered room, still piled with boxes, but you could see the floor. It was starting to look better by the day. Eli pursed his lips, pulling out his phone as he sifted through some CD cases. "Hey, Adam. I just got _Nowhere Boy_, and I've secretly been dying to see it. Wanna come over and watch it? Maybe stay over?" he suggested, earning a laugh on the other end from Adam. He agreed, teasing him one last time about his choice in movie.

Eli laughed sarcastically, "Yea, that's funny. You're paying for pizza." The boy on the other end groaned, agreeing to his condition. Eli hung up the phone, placing it on his bureau. He smiled to himself, making his way back downstairs.

Adam arrived twenty minutes later, his wallet in hand. "I make sure to keep my word, Eli." he said sarcastically, shoving the item back into his pocket. Eli rolled his eyes, closing the door behind him. Cece and Bullfrog walked through the living room, bidding them goodbye before heading out the door. Adam raised an eyebrow, Eli shrugged. "They're going to a concert." he filled in. Adam nodded, shrugging as he sat down on the couch. The movie started, the two boys watching intently.

After the movie was over, and half of the pizza they'd ordered was gone, Adam was sound asleep on the couch. Eli laughed quietly, shutting off the TV. He cleaned up a bit, putting the leftover pizza in the refrigerator before making his way upstairs to his room. He didn't bother shutting the door, only slipping on a T-shirt and boxers before climbing into his bed. He sighed, pulling a pillow next to his chest; Clare crossed his mind, and it was a little strange after last night not having her right next to him. It still wasn't the same with the makeshift comfort, because he knew nothing could replace the real thing.

He shrugged, making a promise he'd call her in the morning, maybe even invite her over to his house. He smirked a little to himself, closing his eyes to see his angelic girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, lovelies :) Sorry it was a little bit short, but I couldn't really think of a decent way to end this.

Thank you so much for making this story amazing. I couldn't have done it without you lovely readers ;)

Review, darlings!

Muchlove


End file.
